Metempsychosis ll: Conflicts Within The Great Walls
by Troosoulavix
Summary: When gallimimus steal eggs from Twine's parents' clutch, Wayward and the others go after them, only to bring back the wrong egg. As it hatches into something that strikes shock in the herd, Wayward soon has to face dealing with yet another calamity: A deathly ill mother. As a mixed oviraptorosaur pack moves in temporarily, Wayward might find the help they've been searching for.
1. Chapter 1

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Prologue: _Being Tween_

* * *

Several months.

Several months had passed.

Our journey through the Dying Lands seemed like a faint echo in a desolate canyon. I thought I would of never seen the fabled paradise of a haven that was the Great Valley that was rumored throughout the lands somewhere beyond the west horizons. And you know what? Mama had been right. She and many others had been right all along. I still recalled the time I first was awoken into this world in the body of a newborn oviraptor/troodon hybrid in the small family of amargasaurs. But... ever since the Great Earthquake event... all that had changed. It had been right after my five other siblings, Mama, and I were welcomed into the apatosaurus herd led by the matriarch called Old One. The gruesome pack that had the most coldest predators had attacked me, my herdmate, Ducky, and my new found friend, Rhett. And as Mama came to our rescue, she was mortally wounded by the three lackies, Opaque the monolophosaurus, Slant the dilophosaurus, and Incisor the neovenator. Within the midst, four of my siblings met their ends due to both the Great Earthquake and the theropods. I was then separated afterward from Mama... and soon found her lying in the rain, dying. I approached her and she gave her parting words before slowly passing on. I was grief-ridden and distraught, blaming myself for the whole incident. But, as I trekked alone, an elderly sceliosaurus named Rooter and an elderly deinonychus named Blood Stone knocked some sense into me. That was when I soon befriended Roxy the pachycephalosaurus, Zino the therizinosaurus, Twine the dryosaurus, and Fray the thescelosaurus. Before I did though, I found a raised two hatchling theropods, Chomper a tyrannosaurus and Avian an archaeopteryx. Sadly, I had to hand over Chomper to a megalosaurus named Mega. And not long after, I was reunited with Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, and Spike, and meeting Petrie (and meeting Cera once again). We banded together from there, but had trouble cooperating with Cera, but she finally came back to us... but hardships and tensions rose, and I lost myself when Cera remarked about Mama. That plunged us into a fight, causing me to go overboard and snap out at my friends and go our separate ways from there. I soon came eerily close to the Great Valley before being assaulted by Opaque once more, but was soon rescued by Blood Stone and Whispering Sky, a dakotaraptor I had met one night prior to the Great Earthquake. After Opaque was defeated, I met an orphan troodon named Mar. We spent the night in a small cave when I had realized the next morning after being shown the way to the Great Valley, that I had to go back and rescue my friends. So, after promising Blood Stone to take Mar with me to safety, we saved all of my friends, with the help of a yutyrannus named Polaris who was the auntie to Zino. But... after we saved Cera... she walked off in shame. Another night was spent when we shared out stories before, during, and after the events of the Great Earthquake. The next morning, we parted ways with Polaris and made our way towards the entrance to the Great Valley, but soon was met with Demise the gigonotosaurus, or The Great Sharptooth. We hatched a plan, me and Petrie nearly meeting our ends, to get rid of him. After plunging the brute into a deep pond, a kronosaurus had finished him off, but Petrie had been caught by Demise. We thought we had lost the pterosaur, but he turned out to be alive. Cera had came back that gave the final push to plunge Demise into the pond, we made amends, and reuniting with our families after entering the Great Valley. There, I was reunited with my herd... but I was alone and lost. I thought I had lost my entire family, but soon reunited with Nambi. Later, I went to consult Mar and Avian when Littlefoot and Ducky's mother, Lotus, offered to adopt us, in which we accepted. And so... as we spent our days in the Great Valley... we were all reaching the time of our lives when we were going to change vastly,

And I didn't realize that it was coming so soon.

* * *

"Look out bel _ooooow_!" I trilled, vaulting cleanly into the pond below.

"W-Wayward, wait, wait, wai-!" came the desperate calls from the magenta and scarlet bristled dryosaurus herself.

 _Sppplash!_

 _"Uwaa!"_ Twine cried as a torrent of water showered over her. I surfaced, squirting water out of my teal snout.

" _Waywaaaaaard!"_ Twine whined, staring at herself in disgust. "Y-You should know better!"

I simply simpered, cackling as I kicked my hindlimbs to keep me afloat.

Roxy simply rolled her eyes playfully, "After what _we've_ been through? I highly doubt that."

Fray butted in coolly, "You would think they'd learn to control themself."

Zino emerged from the surface, paddling on his back, "Yeah... but it seems even after our life-changing death march... I realized that none of us have really changed either."

I snickered, "Hey, at least _someone_ is speaking my language!"

Twine rolled her eyes, "J-Just... please don't splash me without my consent next time, Wayward."

I stuck out my tongue, "No promises."

The dryosaurus sighed. I then proceeded in paddling over towards the small waterfall where several streams of water flowed down from a cliff. I began scaling the incline until I reached a sturdy ledge. I took a deep breath as I gazed into the distance from my spot. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the familiar voice of Shorty.

"Hey, weirdos, wanna come and play tag with me, Rhett, and Spike?" I stared down at the hazel brachiosaurus-apatosaurus hybrid.

Roxy shrugged, "Guess it's better than doing nothing."

"Count me in," Fray added.

"I... guess I'll come to," Zino chipped in.

"I-I'd like to play to," Twine stammered in agreement.

"All righty then!" I declared, "That settles it!" I took the pleasure into doing a cannonball into the small pond, showering everyone with water.

I swam until I reached the shallows, in which I drug myself out and gave a firm shaking to my cerulean and indigo down. I glanced over towards the others, in which they weren't very pleased to be extra wet.

"Sorry," I smirked guiltily.

They all simply sighed, shaking their heads at me. I cackled as the four of them began dragging themselves out of the pond. I stood up as Shorty began walking. The prepubescent looked around at us with his small crested head.

"You guys coming or what?" the hybrid arched an impatient brow.

Roxy and the others were still drying themselves off when he made that remark.

"Uh... What do you think, Crossbreed?" the russet pachycephalosaurus bit back.

Shorty simply gave a huff, "I just don't want to keep Spike and Rhett waiting."

I came up beside him, "Hey, did you see if Littlefoot, Ali, Ducky, Nambi, Mar, or Avian wanted to play too?"

Shorty shook his head, "Nope. They're busy eating right now and Mar and Avian are off hunting."

I nodded, "I see."

Shorty flicked his tail, "Come on."

* * *

"Gotcha!" I proclaimed as I pounced onto Rhett, causing both of us to tumble into a patch of flowers.

"Ah, my barbed, clubbed tail!" the gray shunosaurus youngling cried. "There's petals stuck to my barbs!"

I simply ate the petals off, licking my snout in satisfaction, "You could've done that too, y'know, Rhett."

I simply stuck his nose in the air, "I do not simply just eat from my own barbs, thank you very much, Wayward!"

I smirked, "Tch, you're still it though!" I leaped off of him and began dashing towards the others. "Catch us if ya can, Clubtail!"

"H-Hey, Cresthead, wait up!" Rhett cried.

* * *

We all panted, resting on a large ridge that allowed us to see over the meadows of the valley. I sighed through my nares as I was suddenly met with familiar calls.

"Wayward! Wayward, come eat with us!"

I glanced over at my friends, "That's my mother. Cya!"

As I skidded down the slope back onto lower ground, the others said their goodbyes to me as I went off. I ran off towards the scent of my herd, glancing over to the side as I passed by Monsoon and Rapid's bayou.

"Good morning Miss Monsoon and Rapid!" I called to the two spinosaurs.

The large russet form of Monsoon peeked out of the water, water cascading from her crimson sail. Lifting her long, hooked crocodillian snout out of the murky water, a dead protopsephurus (a huge fish that had paddle-like fins and a swordfish-like mouth) hang limp in between her teeth.

Her snout curled into a smile, "Why, good morning, Squirt!" Her voice was muffled by her large catch.

As I raced towards the scent of my herd, I was met up with Mother, the grand blue-gray apatosaurus loomed over me, a smile on her face.

"Come along, Little One," she scooped me up with her tail, allowing me to slide onto her back. "It's time for your breakfast."

I settled into her ridged spine, yawning contently. As the blue-gray apatosaurus approached the daily feeding grounds, I took the opportunity to clamber up Mother's neck onto her head, trying to scout out Mar and Avian. I spotted Mar... but...

"Mother... Where's Avian?" I craned my neck to meet Mother's navy blue eye.

"I'm not sure, dear, but I'm sure he's around somewhere," the apatosaurus replied.

I sighed through my nares, glancing around the small grove of trees for the young archeaopteryx. I arched a brow as I heard a familiar snicker. I small smirk began shaping on my face. I casually pretended to disregard the snicker. A small huff sounded off. I simply listened to the familiar stomps of Mother's paws against the ground. I heard some rustling within the trees from the left of me and Mother. More rustling and faint chirping sounds of indignation. I casually glanced down at my fore claws. An aggravated trilling sound.

" _Just notice me already, Wayward!"_ A high pitched voice hissed in my left ear just as I was shoved to the side, completely unbalanced.

I let out a startled caw as I was knocked clean off of Mother's scalp, in which the apatosaurus quickly acted.

"Got you," Mother gently clamped her teeth on my tail, lifting me back up.

I sighed through my nostrils as I held onto the impish navy blue archaeopteryx with both of my navy blue forepaws. He twittered in amusement as I simply rolled my eyes. Mother slid me back onto her scalp as she simply chuckled.

"I think Wayward has finally noticed you just fine, Avian dear," Mother joked, continuing her walk.

Avian, now into early younglinghood and able to speak just about fluently as me now, huffed and pouted, "Yeah, but they should've noticed me _earlier_ , Mother!"

Mother only chuckled. I shook my head at the youngling, who was now settled beside me, "I did notice you, Ave, I just like messing with you."

"Well I don't like you messing with me!" the stubborn male theropod huffed.

"Now, now, my children, there is no need for that," Mother insisted, "Besides... It is time that you two eaten. No need to waste your energy on bickering."

Finally, the female apatosaurus halted, "Here we are, you two. If you need me, I'll be grazing with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Yes, ma'am," we both replied in unison.

With that, Mother lowered her head, allowing for the two of us to to scamper to the ground. I began scenting the air as Avian hobbled over towards a tree. I smirked as I spotted a lilac drepanosaurus, the lizard-like reptile's two large fore-claws digging into the tree bark as it made its way up the trunk. Crouching low, I began to stalk towards the little diapsid. As I reached the base of the tree, I immediately shot up, swiping a set of claws out to knock the drepanosaurus off of its perch. It let out a small squeak as it was shoved towards the ground. Deftly from much experience, I jetted after it, catching the reptile in between my teal snout, sinking my serrated teeth down onto its spine. I crunched down until I heard several pops and cracks and felt the creature go limp in my jaws. I then proceeded in sauntering off with my catch, intent on finding a spot in peace to eat. As I spotted a small peaty river bed by a calm, yet possible deep and wide brook that had several sauropods lounging in, cooling themselves off on such a humid day. Within the bunch, I spotted a few of my herdmates. Also within the small crowd were earthy and rusty colored saltasaurs, isisasaurs, spinophorosaurs, brontosaurs, and even some patagosaurs. A few plateosaurs and seitaads were here and there, along with some scutellosaurs and gastonia. A few pachyrhinosaurs were scattered along the shallows with some koreaceratops, stegoceras, and homoalocephales. My eyes scrolled around the unusually large brook and even spotted some camptosaurs, rhabdodons, a few zalmoxes, and parksosaurs. Searching around some more, I even saw some hadrosaurids wading around. I was a bit confused... I had always seen them do that. At closer inspection, I noticed that Ducky, a hadrosaurid ornithischian, had webbed paws and a body built for swimming. Back in my past life, I could remember that hadrosaurs were not aquatic or semi-aquatic by any means, but rather just lingered around rivers. But apparently in this particular universe... the hadrosaurs were apparently semi-aquatic. Strange, yet fascinating. I guess this universe really was different than the dinosaurs of my own past world, especially since they literally _talked_ and could think like a human and cried and blushed and all that. Might as well accept that fact that these hadrosaurids in particular were semi-aquatic like that of spinosaurs, especially spinosaurus.

And apparently the sauropods of this world even grazed and sunbathed in the water sometimes, which had been long debunked back in my past world. So it wasn't a surprise that even the sauropods tended to have aquatic qualities to their feeding and behavioral patterns.

As I settled in between two curved, interlocked roots of a cypress-like tree, I began digging into my drepanosaururs, eating away gratefully. Once I finished, I disposed of the remains properly, shoveling it into the peat. I was still a bit hungry, so I decided to go hunting for some amphibians or even some insects. After a brief scouting, I managed to snag a few beetles and dragonflies. I began digging in the ground for some tubers, and when I dug some out and began eating one, I heard a familiar call. Turning my head around, I was surprised to see Grandma stationed in the deep brook, her eyes planted onto me, a smile on her wrinkly, aged face. I smiled, finishing my tubers and began hobbling over towards her. She was by the bed, so I trailed across on land. Yet, as I began heading up a small rocky incline, I slipped on the slippery surface. Yelping, I was quickly caught as Grandma, the grand blue-gray apatosaurus shifting me unto a better position on her grand tail. I cackled as she began lifting her tail up towards her aged face.

"Thanks, Grandma," I nuzzled the tip of her snout.

"My, you really don't change, hm?" the elderly female diplodicid sauropod chuckled.

I shook my head, giggling, "Guess not much, huh?"

She simply shook her head at me in a amusement, "Even a dizzy ceratopsian could outwit your clumsy self. But, I suppose we all have our quirks."

"So, what's up?" I titled my head, bicolored eyes curious. "You wanted me, right?"

She nodded, "Indeed, young one." She gently placed me onto her ridgy spine. She turned her long neck over to a young ginkgo tree, leaning her neck into it so the branches could reach down towards the lower ground of the brook beds. "Here, you can have the last ginkgo leaf, Wayward. It's one of the more freshest and moist on the tree, so I thought you'd enjoy a little treat, since ginkgo leaves are your favorite."

I beamed, reaching to grab the fan-shaped leaf in my beak, "Thanks, Grandma!" With that, she removed her head from the tree to let it sway back evenly. "Hm, nice trick."

Grandma craned her neck to face me, "No, no, dear, it is not a trick. Any dinosaur could do it."

I blinked, "Oh... Lemme try then, Grandma!" I leaped off of her back and back onto the higher grounds, where the grass was.

I eagerly scampered over to a fern tree and began shoving at it, attempting to make it lie almost flat like Grandma had done. But that only ended in me being flung back like an insect down a small hill and onto a small geyser. I sprawled out as I tried to regain my footing, but I suddenly felt a deep rumbling. Several of the geysers around me began steaming and spouting out bits of hot water. Quickly, I felt the nape of my neck be gently yanked at as I was pulled away from the erupting, scalding geyser spout.

"Puh, guess I'm too little, huh?" I crossed my forelimbs dejectedly.

Grandma settled me down on her back once more, "You're still very young, Wayward dear. You'll get the hang of it one day, I assure you."

I scoffed, curling up in the folds of Grandma's shoulder blades, "Tch, I _hate_ being small." I stamped a forepaw, bringing my head down in aggravation. I always had, that was one thing I did remember from my past.

Grandma smiled, "Don't worry, Wayward, you'll be grown up soon enough."

I arched a brow, "But, Grandma, oviraptors and troodons don't grow to very large."

Grandma shook her head, "And what about your brothers, Avian and Mar? Theropods like Mar and especially Archaeopteryxes don't grow to be very large either."

I glanced down, "Yeah... well... "

"Hey, Wayward, I wanna go play with Tricia, Tippy, Seena, Hibiscus, Hil, Hint, Hue, Picky, and Bash!" Avian suddenly came gliding in, perching on a branch on the bare ginkgo tree.

As I glanced over to the young, navy blue arhcheopteryx, I found a smile spreading across my face. I glanced up at Grandma.

"Grandma, he can go, right?" I asked.

"Only if you go and watch him," the familiar voice of Mother soon caught me off guard.

I snapped my attention over to the grand sauropod as she waded in the deep brook, followed by Grandpa.

"Yes, it would be best if you watched over him," the elderly male agreed.

"Hey, why do I have to be babysat!? I'm grown enough!" Avian scoffed in rebuke.

"Because you're still very young, better safe than sorry," Mother assured him.

He sighed, "Fine..."

Grandma lifted me with her head onto higher grounds once more as I began sauntering after him.

"Have fun and stay out of danger!" Mother called after us. "And Wayward." I halted and glanced over at her. "You best stay out of danger too, the Valley is full of it. And keep a close eye on Avian."

"Yes, ma'am," I simply replied, jetting over to the archaeopteryx.

As the two of us reached the top of a knoll, Avian's friends were there waiting for him. I spotted Seena, a bright pink dryosaurus youngling, and Hibiscus, a pale pink dryosaurus youngling, who were Twine's little cousins, standing near their elder cousin. I also spotted Spike with Tippy and Cera with Tricia, along with Fray and her three younger brothers, all russet with brown quill downs, except for Hil having hazel eyes, Hint having brown eyes, and Hue having deep blue eyes. Within the small crowd, I even spotted Zino with his little brother, Picky, who was a golden-downed therizinosaurus youngling, and Roxy with her little cousin, Bash, who was a light brown pachycephalosaurus youngling. As me and Avian came to a stop, I smiled at my friends.

"Heh, I guess ya'll have babysitting duty, too, huh?" I cackled.

Cera, Spike, Fray, Roxy, Zino, and Twine immediately were the first ones to turn their gazes to me.

"Wayward!" the six dinosaurs chorused in unison.

I came up to them as Spike greeted me with his trademark licking-to-the-face. Cera and I rubbed a frill-horn tip and crest tip together.

"Wayward, Wayward!" Tricia and Tippy came bounding over to me. It was the same thing the two had done when I had met up with them again when I had first arrived in the Great Valley.

The two ornithischians proceeded in bowling me over as they gave me series of nuzzles and licks. I cackled as I tried my best to shake them off.

"H-Hey, cut it out you two! It's not as if I've been gone for a month!" I shoved at them.

"Yeah, but you still came to play with us!" Tricia countered, standing proudly over me.

Tippy nodded, his cerulean eyes large, "Yeah, yeah! We're gonna have fun, fun!"

"Well, we won't be able to if you guys don't let me up," I arched a playful brow.

The two exchanged glances, "Oh... yeah... sorry!" The two younglings proceeded in getting off of me.

I stood up as I shook out my cerulean and indigo down.

"Alright, you guys ready to go?" I asked my friends.

"Yeah, we're just wasting daylight by now," Cera snorted.

"Yeah, let's go!" Avian flittered, gliding off into the distance. "Not it!"

"Hey! We're not gonna be it!" Seena interjected, Hibiscus nodding.

"Count me out!" Hil agreed.

"Count me out, too!" Hint echoed.

"Count me out... three!" Hue parroted awkwardly.

Picky exchanged looks with Bash, in which the two males simply shrugged and went after Avian, the others following.

"Well, I'm not it!" Tricia bounded after her friends.

There was a pause.

"Tippy's it!" they all chanted.

"What, not fair, no, not fair!" the creamy brown stegosaurus bolted after them.

I glanced over to Cera and the others, "Might as well go after them."

"Agreed," Roxy nodded.

"Y-yeah... my little cousins are very quick when it comes to tag," Twine noted.

"Mhm, my brothers too," Fray agreed.

"Hey, mine too!" Zino crowed.

"Let's just go already!" Cera huffed, charging after her own ward.

* * *

After a few rounds of tag, we all settled by a pond under some shade, watching our younger siblings, cousins, and herdmates from a distance. The ten of them were doing something along the lines of rolling rocks and pebbles down a hill and into another body of water. I was just about to rest my head down when I heard an angry, feminine shout.

"Hey, stop rolling those rocks down that hill!" I immediately shot up to see what the hubbub was about., the others following.

We skidded to a stop as we saw an angry hazel colored maiasaura, her brown eyes trained of the younglings. I glanced over to see Avian about to hurl another pebble down the hill when I glared and elbowed him, causing him to drop it dejectedly.

"My eggs are down there in my nest!" she sat back, crossing her forelimbs in anger.

"Sorry, Miss Maia!" I apologized as I herded the youngsters away.

As I shooed them away, I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I simply shrugged it off. I turned my attention to the others.

"Aw, that was no fun anyway..." Hibiscus kicked a pebble disappointment.

Seena plopped down beside her clutchmate, "Nope, not fun at all..."

"Booooring..." Hint drawled, his two brothers nodding.

I heard Roxy snort, "Why didn't you check to see if there were any nests down the hill in the first place?"

Fray nodded, "Yes, you three should know better." She glared at her three triplet brothers.

Spike even seemed unhappy with Tippy, who shied away sheepishly beside Tricia.

"What do you guys wanna do now?" Avian perked up.

His friends all shrugged.

"Oh, I know, I know!" Bash suddenly leaped to his paws. "We can go to the Tall Grasses!" He simpered impishly, brandishing his blunt fore-claws, "And play _Carnivore Attack, roar, roar!"_

The youngsters all belted out in laughter, agreeing.

Picky simply huffed, "Not if _I_ have to be the carnivore again."

"Hey, what if Tricia being the carnivore?" Seena piped in.

Tricia arched a brow, "Huh? Me?"

Hint, Hil, and Hue all scuttled over to the pink triceratops youngling with pleading eyes, " _Pleeeeeeaaaase, Tricia?"_

"Yeah, Tricia can be the carnivore!" Hibiscus beamed.

Tricia sighed, "Okay, I'll be the carnivore."

"Yay!" the youngsters cheered.

"Let's go then!" Bash cut in.

"All right, now we're talking!" Picky smirked.

As the nine of them went off, Avian suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, you guys... Tall Grasses is all the way on the other side of Quicksand Pits," the navy blue archaeopteryx pointed out.

"So?" Picky turned to face him. "What's the big deal?"

"Well... my mom and grandparents don't want me going across the Quicksand Pits without them..." Avian insisted.

"Oh yeah... That's right..." Tippy stared at the ground.

"Quicksand Pits are dangerous!" Hint agreed.

"Very, very dangerous!" Hil added.

Hue imitated drowning in quicksand in emphasis.

"Yeah... it is..." Seena frowned.

"I forgot that," Hibiscus sighed.

"Pfft, you guys are all just a bunch of eggs," Picky scoffed. He began skidding down the hill, " _I_ can cross Quicksand Pits with my eyes _closed_!"

"With his..." Hue gasped.

"Eyes...!" Hil put his paws to his beaked snout.

"Closed!?" Hint gawked.

"And not looking where he's going?" Seena titled her head.

"Hey, that sounds like fun!" Tippy proceeded in closing his eyes and walking blindly.

That ended in him bumping into Tricia and letting out a squeaky squeal. Tricia giggled at his antics.

"Hey!" Picky called to them. "Are you scaredy-eggs coming or what?"

"Yeah!" they all began skidding after the therizinosaurus youngling.

I quickly decided that was when I should step in. I skidded after them, cutting them off in their tracks.

"Oh no, busters," I fanned out my tail fan in disapproval. "Not on my watch."

Zino and the others soon came up beside me, "Yeah, Picky, you should know better than to go wandering off into danger!"

Picky immediately lost his bravado, wincing at his scornful older brother.

"Yeah, Tricia, I won't hear the end of it from both _your_ mother and my parents!" Cera snorted.

Avian glided up at me, clinging from my neck, "But... wayward... we'll be careful... honest!"

I gave him an uncertain look.

Tricia glanced up at me, "Yeah... we'll be okay with you guys watching us, right?"

The other youngsters mumbled in agreement.

I sighed, "Fine... but _only_ if you guys let us help you, okay?"

"W-Wayward..." Twine gave me a crazy look.

I reassured the magenta dryosaurus, "Don't worry, Twine, I'm not gonna let them go first."

"If you say so..." Twine glanced down the the ground.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Wayward?" Zino inquired.

"Yeah, we can still turn back now and find another place for them to play," Roxy insisted.

"No! Tall Grasses is the _only_ good spot for playing Carnivore Attack!" Bash insisted.

"Fine, but let us go first," Fray demanded.

With that, we began leading the youngsters across the steppingstones that littered the pits. As we hopped from rock to rock, I heard Picky speak.

"Come _on_ , you slowpokes!" the therizinosaurus youngling insisted. "You guys are taking forever!"

"Picky, slow down!" Zino fretted.

"No way!" Picky bit back. "I'm gonna go as fast as I want!"

Just when he said, that, he slipped on a rock and fell into the quicksand. It began dragging him in deeper the harder he struggled.

"Help! Zino!" he crowed. "I'm sinking! I'm sinking!" He was sinking the more he thrashed.

"Picky, stop panicking!" Zino crowed, hopping over to his brother. "It's only gonna suck you in deeper!"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" Bash insisted, stopping on the rock Picky fell on and began tugging at his long fore claws. That only escalated into the pachycephalosaurus falling in too. "Aaaah! Roxy, help!"

"Bash!" Roxy screamed.

Hint, Hil, and Hue rushed over to and began tugging at the two, but began losing their footing. This led Fray to quickly act and began tugging at her little brothers, but when she slipped too, we were all forced to go after the bunch. We all yanked at them, but we were quickly pulled in along with them. I began hyperventilating as deja vu struck me.

 _"Help!"_

 _"Someone!" Roxy and Mar cried._

 _" **Anyone**!" I trilled, tearing up._

" _Heeeeelp!"_ I found myself trilling.

I suddenly lost control of myself as I began thrashing, causing me to get sucked under at a much quicker rate.

"Wayward, calm down!" I heard Roxy warn me.

Until I was completely pulled under.

The next thing I knew... I was coughing up a storm, trying to relieve myself of the sand caught in my lungs. Once I did, I saw the others gathered around me, all looking ashamed.

I saw the hard stares of my mother, grandma, and grandpa.

And I knew what was going on.


	2. Eggnapped

( _The Land Before Time_ belongs completely to Don Bluth and Universal Studios. This is for show, not dough.)

Chapter One: _Eggnapped_

* * *

"Wayward... why... why did you disobey me?"

"... I-I thought... I thought I knew what I was doing... It's no fun being little..."

The sun had gone down a few hours ago, dusk soon taking its place in the sky as more stars began appearing, the earlier stages of twilight were fading as the magenta, orange, red, and yellow band began morphing into deep maroons and violets and blues. Grandpa had lugged us out of Quicksand Pits and we were all confronted with our parents and elder superiors. Fray's mother, Cela, and her grandmother Lou were there, along with Roona and Mix, Twine's parents, Roxy's Uncle Phalo and Aunt Ram, Spike's mother, Hedge, Tippy's mother Grove, Topps, Tria, and Siana, Taro, Petrie's mother, Zino's mother Tinzy, and even Mother, Grandma, Grandpa, Littlefoot, and Ducky. We were all sent our separate ways to our nests and when me and my family arrived at the herd's nesting grounds, I swear Nambi couldn't even look me in the face. Mar was confused, but soon as Mother explained why me and Avian were all sandy and exhausted, he was just as shocked. Ali and Hazel soon joined us after.

"Oh, Wayward, is that what this is all about?" Grandma craned her neck down to me.

"I... I guess..." I stared down at the ground.

Littlefoot pressed against me, "Wayward... you don't have to prove yourself. You've already proved yourself enough, especially back there in the Dying Lands."

I sighed, "I guess it's just a bit different now that we're not on our own without any adults. I just felt like I could be a leader again, but I guess I was wrong."

Ducky settled next to me, "Wayward, you should have known better, you should have, you should have. If you knew what you were doing, then why didn't you just turn around and let the youngsters play somewhere else?"

"I thought I could do it... I didn't think twice," I admitted, hanging my head.

Ali sighed, "Oh, Wayward... What are we going to do with you?"

Mother settled down, "Well, what they're going to do now is head to bed. It is very late and they need their rest." She brought her head down to me, "And need to be cleaned off too."

I cringed. A chastising I could handle, but _not_ a bath. I slowly started back away, but felt the nape of my neck get plucked. I squawked in indignation as Mother placed me at her belly and began tongue-bathing me, much to my dismay. As the apatosaurus drubbed her tongue across me several times. I simply sighed as as Mother finished working her tongue over my now soggy cerulean and indigo down. Soon, the diplodicid sauropod picked me up once more and set me down on her spine. She glanced down to Littlefoot, Ducky, Mar, Avian, and Nambi.

"Come now, my children," Mother advised. "It's about time we gotten some sleep."

With that, the apatosaurus led us over towards the nest, settling down as Littlefoot settled down at her foreleg. Ducky and Mar followed suit, both giving me concerned looks. Avian gave me a brief nuzzle before settling down next to Mar, sinking into the troodon's sapphire down. As I found myself settling down at Mother's belly, I took notice to Nambi, the lavender amargasaurus was curled up facing away from me. I slowly trod over to the sauropod youngling, pressing against her. I was startled when the sauropod suddenly whipped out her tail, causing me to fall on my back. I warbled softly as my sister was suddenly standing over me, her heavier weight pinning me down easily. I looked into her cobalt eyes. They were indescribable, but I could see the hurt buried deep within the depths. I could see her sides puffing out and in from her harsh breathing. I simply gawked at her, speechless. How did she want me to react? What did she want me to say? Why was she so upset?

The lavender amargasaurus youngling gritted her teeth, "I can't _believe_ you pulled a stunt like that, Wayward...!" Tears began forming in her eyes, "I thought you would have learned after all of what you've been through in the Dying Lands...! Y-You're... so _stupid_!" She spat, clawing me slightly with her long fore claw. It didn't draw any blood, but it did cut off some strains of feathers lining my left cheek. She stifled a sob, "Y-You're _really_ are t-trying to ha-have me lose you t-too, don't y-y-you?"She began sobbing as tears began falling down onto my face.

My heart was beating in my throat by now, my brain swimming wildly. I took a few moments to let all of what she said sink in, especially how she was acting. I frowned as the realization suddenly hit me. I had nearly gotten myself killed for just trying to do something dumb. I craned my head up to nuzzle the tip of her snout with my teal snout. Her eyes shot open as she gazed down at me, my sad frown reflecting off her bloodshot cobalt orbs. She sniffled and then sighed, sitting down. She pawed at her nostrils, still breathing heavily. Soon, I let myself up and let the sauropod recollect her thoughts and emotions. Soon, she regained her composure and her breathing steadied. I stood up and softly padded over to my sister, resting a forepaw on her shoulder.

"C'mon, let's go talk somewhere private," I maundered.

Nambi simply nodded, her head still hanging low, her violet sails seemingly sagging a tad in emphasis to her current mindset. With that, I let her press against me as we both sauntered away from the nesting grounds and herd.

* * *

I settled down against the moist rock, the small spray of water cascading down the small incline. The water flowed down into a small pond, which then flowed into small streams and flowed down the cliff's face into other streams, pools, ponds and so on. In the small peaty area, various rocks jutted up from the ground, secluding the area from view from below. This was me and Nambi's Lookout.

Ever since we had arrived at the Great Valley, we had found this little area when we were exploring by ourselves within the second week of us living here. I settled down, sliding into the small pond and began wading in it. Nambi soon joined me. I flipped onto my back as I glanced at the lavender amargasaurus youngling, her eyes heavy with thought. I decided to be the first one to speak up.

"Hey, Nambi... Y'know I'm sorry for, er... nearly dying back there," I maundered.

She sighed, "I know, Wayward... You just... really scare me when you do things like that, _especially_ if others are put in danger too."

I nodded, "I know, I understand... I really went over the line."

Nambi looked to me, "You really did. But... I'm just glad your safe now."

I smiled, "Me too."

The two of us then proceeded in a light banter before beginning a game of splashing. Just then, I felt my heart drop as I heard a faint rustling emit from some nearby shrubbery. I flipped back onto my front side and braced myself, but I was relieved to just see that I was Roxy... and Zino... and Fray... and Twine? I waded out of the pond.

"Guys, what are ya'll doing out here this late?" I muttered.

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you going off to somewhere," Roxy crossed her forelimbs.

"And so Roxy came and got me and Fray and Twine," Zino added. "Just in case you were planning on pulling another stunt."

I blinked, "Oh... I guess I really made you guys doubt me, huh?"

Twine nodded softly, "Y-yes, you sorta did... Sorry."

I shook my head, "Nah, don't let it bother you. I guess it's my fault for letting my ambitions cloud my head all up like fog."

"Yeah, but even worse, as adolescents, Zino and I should've been the ones to stop you," Fray objected. "So we have part of the blame as well. The same goes for Spike and Cera."

"Yeah, that's for sure," Zino remarked. "And to think that I didn't think to stop you either."

I sighed, "Well, at least it's over and everyone got out there safely."

"I-I guess you're right," Twine rubbed at her wrist awkwardly.

I then glanced over to the rocks lining the Lookout. I sauntered over to the to one of the taller ones and clamber up it, peering over the dusk horizon. The others soon followed suit.

"Y'know... I can't help but think sometimes... what it would've been like it the Great Valley never had existed and we were still out there in the Dying Lands," I commented aloud. "I know, that's behind us now... but... it really makes me wonder, what would've happened to us. Would we still had met each other? Or..." I decided to trail off, not wanting to end completely on a dark note, even though it seemed heavily implied by the way I cut myself off.

"You really think about that?" Roxy glanced at me.

I nodded, "Don't you ever wonder about it too?"

"Hm," the russet pachycephalosaurus looked back to the sky. "Sometimes."

"Do you guys ever think about it too?" I inquired.

"I guess I haven't," Fray remarked.

I found myself sighing, "Guys... I really thought we were all gonna die back out there... and maybe... maybe that's why I wanted to try to go across Quicksand Pits... to try and prove to myself that I could be stronger than I was before."

Roxy immediately brushed up against, "Wayward... You didn't have to do that... you did great back out there in the Dying Lands."

I only hung my head low. Just then, out of the corner of my eyes, I spotted faint movement down below from the Lookout. I squinted my eyes.

"Hey, Twine," I muttered, catching the magenta dryosaurus's attention, some of her scarlet bristles twitching. "Is that your nest?"

Twine peered over into the distance where a small gathering of shrubbery where a small family of dryosaurs were curled up around. I spotted the deep maroon form of Roona and purple-blue form of Mix, both of which were Twine's parents. Sprawled out against the two bristle-backed ornithopods were the maroon form of Mon, periwinkle form of Totter, the mauve form of Twiddle, the violet form of Frizz, the purple form of Tendril, and the pink form of Fidget. Nearby Twine's parents and siblings was the hot pink form of her aunt, Salina, and the bright and light pink forms of her younger cousins, Seena and Hibiscus. Scanning the little nesting area, a small nest of soft grasses, leaves, and tendrils was nestled in between Mix and Roona, eight roundish beige and cream eggs lied in a cozy huddle, yet... something about the position of the eggs seemed off.

I felt my blood run cold when I spotted the two beige feathered ornithomimosaurs slowly saunter away with two eggs in their lanky, clawed grasps.

Another, much smaller and lighter gallimimus scuttled after the two larger theropods, clumsily fumbling another egg in its two paws. One of the gallimimus whirled around and cuffed the younger ornithomimid theropod across his face, holding up a single claw to its beaked snout to make it go silent. The younger gallimimus quickly juggled the oddly large egg in its grip to where it could grasp it better. Soon, the trio of ornithomimosaurs sprinted away into the distance towards the Great Wall. I heard the others gasp from behind me.

"They stole three of your parent's eggs...!" I gaped.

"Th-they're... stealing p-part of my f-f-family...!" Twine sputtered, sniffling.

I felt horror rise within me at the thought of the poor fate of the three unborn hatchlings. I immediately leaped up and began skidding down the side of the Lookout, wringing a set of claws around Twine's wrist to yank her with me.

"We gotta go after them!" I declared.

I felt a tug as me that made me skid to a stop.

"W-Wayward... we're all still in trouble..." Twine fretted.

I scoffed, tensing and bristling, "We can't just let those poor hatchlings die, Twine! They're _your_ unborn siblings, y'know!"

Nambi scrabbled forward, "Wayward, don't you think she knows that? We'd just be putting ourselves into even more trouble as it is _and_ make our families worry about us even _more_."

* * *

 _"A-An... Egg?"_ _I reached a forepaw out to the bloodied object, soon realizing it had been destroyed, its contents scattered and missing._

 _I took a closer look around myself and recognized the shape of my surroundings. I was in a hollowed out muddy mound-like nest. Scattered bracken and leaves littered the floor of the nest, crushed and messy. Other destroyed eggs decorated the nest, small hints of blood and yolk speckled nearby each shell. I couldn't make out if the egg shards were part of one formerly or mixed together from others. I felt my heart begin to race as I noticed I was much smaller than before. I glanced down in a large puddle of blood and saw that I had pinfeathers, a blunter snout, and a more primitive crest. I opened my teal mandible to find that I was just growing out my serrated teeth. I began to quiver as I suddenly felt eerily cold, dread washing over me as I glanced around. I waded through the aftermath of the eradication of the clutch as I dug my blunt claws into the wall of the nest, trying my best to crawl out. Finally, I managed to clamber out as I tumbled forward, bumping into something soft and solid. Rolling back and shaking my head, I pressed my tiny forepaws against what I had collided with. I realized what I was touching was feathery and indigo. Tilting my head in confusion, I suddenly noticed something lukewarm seep onto my navy blue forepaws. Drawing them back to me, I felt my heart do a flip as my mind began to swim. I began to hyperventilate as I realized that the lukewarm substance was crimson red, a sickly sticky fluid that was all too familiar._

" _Bl... blood..." I whispered as tears began to well in my bicolored eyes._

* * *

My frame stiffened, my eyes narrowing, "No... _I_ ** _can't_** just let innocent babies die like that. Not ever again..."

Nambi's cobalt eyes flashed, reading deeply into my expression, "Wayward..."

Roxy, Fray, Twine, and Zino all gave me looks of worry.

Roxy gritted her teeth, "Wayward, you better not be thinking of doing anything stupid that can get you killed."

Zino nodded, "We don't need a dead trooraptor on our claws."

"I don't _care_ if you don't wanna go, because _I do_ ," I let go of Twine, beginning to scrabble down the Lookout.

"Wayward...!" Nambi cried as I disappeared down the side of the plateau.

 _Never again._

* * *

I raced along a stream in the wake of night, a half moon glistening against the water of the stream. I kept my gaze ahead as I followed the scent left by the ornithomimosaurs, close on their tails. I dodged past the occasional dinosaur as I began wading through a small pond, seeing the three thieves disappear into the brush just up ahead. I glared as I paddled through the shallow water, scrabbling back ashore and through the bushes as I spotted the three gallimimus began scaling a tall ridge that led up towards the East Great Wall. I simply narrowed my gaze once more as I began climbing up the ridge as well, just as the gallimimus disappeared into a tunnel, I began to pick up the pace. Just as they disappeared out of the tunnel, I gasped as I was met face first with nearly falling clean off a steep incline down into dangerous waters below, the currents and rapids raging against the rocks lining the walls of the gap between two inclines. I let out a small trill as I stumbled at the sudden loud clap of thunder, sliding sideways off of the incline before slamming my claws into the wall, scrabbling for footholds. I felt my heart in my ears as I fought to regain composure and my breath. Soon a strike of lightning flashed, illuminating the dim night as the air suddenly grew thicker and humid. Small droplets of the sky water began pelting the surrounding areas including me. I endeavored to hoist myself back up onto the incline, now on the verge of hyperventilating. I yelped as I felt a set of claws slip, in which I quickly tried to hook them back into the rock, but to no avail. The more I struggled, the more I began to slip. My hind claws began scraping rapidly against the rock, scraping up pebbles and gritty rocks.

I fought to keep my grip as I felt my other set of fore claws beginning to slide as well. My eyes widened as I heard another clap of thunder. I screeched as I forcefully struck my claws into the rocky wall, tensing as I readied my muscles. Once I felt ready enough, I lobbed myself backwards, swiftly twisting around ungracefully as I slid against the other rocky wall of the adjacent incline. The rainstorm drew on as felt the pads of my paws begin to crack and rip, the warm fluid already beginning to seep out of the torn flesh. I began clawing my way up the wall as crimson blood began smearing the already soaked wall, some dripping onto the feathered region of my hindlimbs and the scaly region as well, speckling my hind claws. I bared my teeth as I trilled in determination, heaving myself up once more as I slammed a set of claws down upon the top of the incline. Another heave. Another latch of my claws. With another powerful hoist, I managed to scrabble completely up the incline. My already drenched cerulean and indigo down stuck like paste to my body, but I kept going. I began to feel faint for some reason, but then remembered I had scraped up my paws very badly. I hardly noticed I was falling when I felt something peck at my right ankle, sending me cascading down another stony incline as pebbles showered along and on and around me in my wake. I squawked in pain as I felt each and every rock peck at me as I fell. Soon, I found myself doing a tumble as I rocketed off a small cleft onto another ridge, sliding down the small sloping structure as I collapsed into a small pool of stagnant water. I panted as I felt my entire body aching and burning. I tried standing, but ultimately fell back down with a splash, another rumble of thunder soon following.

I sniveled as I stared down at my forepaw pads, seeing how torn up and bloody they were from earlier. I let out a small chirrup as I soon became overly exhausted from my pain, my head falling to the side as I tried catching my breath. Several moments passed when I suddenly heard faint footfalls through the sounds of the storm. I slowly peeled my heavy eyes open as my vision began to clear and come into focus. Muted objects distorted back into reality as my brain pieced and painted in the missing parts of my sight, keying the much needed clarity together once more. The pads of all four of my paws stung against the stagnant puddle of water. A small frown plaster itself across the light lavender face as it leaned down to lick at a nick that marred my cobalt feathered cheek. I sunk into the feeling of the sandpaper-like surface as it drubbed against the side of my face. Soon the plump figure pressed against my side as it began running its tongue along my scuffed fore-pads. I sniffled as another soft grumble of thunder sounded off. I then began lift myself up from the puddle, rain still steadily plastering itself down my murky down, but my hindlimbs began to quiver. I would've fell down to the puddle again if it weren't for Nambi. I leaned against her shoulder blades and violet sail, eyeing the tear on one side of where it stood up against her long neck. I felt my heart heave and sink again.

"Wayward... Please, just listen to me for once..." the sauropod youngling pleaded softly, not looking me in the face. "For... _for Mama's sake..._ "

I sniveled, "Mhm..."

I felt a soft, dull-clawed forepaw rest on my shoulder as I glanced up into her sympathetic fuchsia eyes, "We're coming with you."

The scarlet-bristled, magenta dryosaurus youngling nodded, appearing next to the deep russet and light quill-downed pachycephalosaurus youngling, "Y-yes, and we're going to h-help you, Wayward."

The fawn therizinosaurus adolescent appeared beside the ornithischian as well with the orange and peachy downed thescelosaurus adolescent, "We're going to, uh..." Fray eyed him with her magenta gaze. He gulped, "Y-yeah, we're going to help you get back Twine's siblings."

Fray smiled softly, "And we'll do it together."

I sniffled, nodding.

As soon as I regained my composure and footing, Roxy glanced around and spotted some weeds, plucking them from their cracks and wrapping their leaves around my marred forepaw's pads tenderly, then my hind paws'. As soon as they were fastened and secured, Roxy nuzzled me with her beaked snout, smiling warmly before gently knocking the tip of her beige dome with the tip of my indigo crest. Nambi gently bumped her snout against my teal snout, giving a hopeful smile as well. Fray patted me on the shoulder and Zino gave a good nod and Twine rubbed against my forelimb in comfort. I felt my heart heat up in my chest, teasing my rib cage. These guys... really cared for an dumb ol' klutz like me. I gave each of them a nuzzle as we began ascending the slope in which I had fallen down on.

* * *

"Jeez, I _really_ don't like how the rain makes my quills stick to my body!" Zino whined. "Wayward, why couldn't you go ornithomimosaur-chasing on a much drier or sunnier day than this?"

"Maybe because they chose to steal eggs in the middle of the night when it was about to rain," I bit back, arching a brow as I jostled over some rubble.

"Well, all I know is that we need to keep going before we lose their trail for good," Nambi cut in.

"Yeah, this rain isn't really helping much either," Roxy added.

"Their scent is really getting distorted," Fray remarked.

"O-Oh no, that isn't good," Twine stuttered.

"Just keep going," I urged them.

As we reached a large pile of boulders that formed dam-like structure, I spotted a small mouth of a cave yawning up a small ledge. I squinted my eyes as I took notice to something sift in the cave entrance, then flicker out of sight. I flicked my head to the cave as the five of them scrambled after me. Right then, I heard a terrific shriek boom from the heavens, echoing off the walls of the canyons. I snapped my head up with wide bicolored eyes to the dim clouds as I saw pointed projections poke out of the wispy vapor, parting to reveal thistle-like teeth lining the foremost of the top and bottom of the projections. I felt my heart begin to race as the others halted and gazed up as well. Soon, the piked projects dived down, revealing fuzzy downed cycnorhamphus, their swan-like beaks parted in screeches as they brandished their teeth and clawed wings as they swooped down from the clouds. Soon following the dim, possibly taupe and white colored cynorhamphus were bristling ardeadactylus. The small flock of perhaps six or seven pterosaurs came jetting down towards us.

"Why are those kind of pterosaurs trying to attack us!?" I gazed wildly to my friends. "I thought those kind lived more towards the seas and oceans where they could skim the water and catch aquatic life!"

Roxy yanked at my winged forelimb, "Let's not wait to find out, Trooraptor!"

With that, the ornithischian yanked me into the cave, the other four following. As we sunk deeper into the cave, we heard the scuffing of the agitated pterosaurs and harsh flapping of their membranous wings. Soon, I heard them hissing and chirruping in wingtongue, the language of pterosarus, soon hearing them scuffling with their webbed paws as they began walking on all fours into the cave. I screwed around to the other.

"Quick, _let's go deeper...!_ " I hissed to the saurichians and ornithischians.

The five all nodded as we scrabbled deeper within a tunnel, doubling back, muffling our scent with mildew and dirt, and rubbing against walls to scatter our scents as we deftly sauntered more deeper within the maze-like cavern. Soon, I caught whiff of our original targets. I kept my pace up as I peered through the dimness to see beige-quilled ornithomimosaur figures scuffing about within the darkness, the two larger and much lankier ones bickering at each other in mixedtooth, the younger one trying to dodge their kerfuffles. I glared at the three as I locked onto them, my eyes never leaving them. Soon, one of the scragglier of the two larger ones screwed his long-necked and slender head around to gape at us, once more blubbering in mixedtooth. The other one simply bonked the other on the head with its long, curled fingers in a fist as amber eyes seared into pitiful orange, the small wings draping from forelimbs swaying from the brisk movement. I simply let out a small hiss as I suddenly leaped at one of the gallimimus, sinking my claws firmly into his down as I began grabbing and nipping for the dryosaurus egg held in his clutches. He simply chirped angrily at me, pecking at me. I pecked back as I speared on of his eyes, in which he yelped. I took this time to lunge for the egg before leaping off of the distracted ornithomimid theropod, unbalancing the other with my tail. The scraggly gallimimus yelped as he juggled the egg in his grasp, but ultimately lost his hold on it. Roxy came rushing in to cradle the egg in her forepaws, muttering a 'got it'. Fray came up with Zino and Nambi as they whipped out claws and tails, unbalancing the two older gallimimus. The two trilled as they hit the wall of the cave. Their younger companion, a light beige gallimimus chirped at her fallen comrads, looking nervously to us with yellow orbs.

"Spaz, don't just gawk at them," hissed one of the gallimimus. "Keep. _Running!_ "

The light beige gallimimus winced, "Ozzy... Strut... Forgive me! I don't like this plan anymore!"

With that, the young ornithomimosaur hobbled over to me and gently shoved the egg into my forelimbs, "Here. Please... take it away from me. I didn't even want it anyway."

I tried to juggle the two eggs in my forepaws, I shot the gallimimus, Spaz, a wild look as I judged her posture and expression. I read uncertainty and guilt within her. I sighed as I simply nodded, clutching the two eggs close to my chest. Just as the other halted beside me and gave me looks of their own, I felt my feathers stand on end as loud scuffing and screeches reverberated off the walls of the cavern. I gaped as I saw shadowy, hairy figures clawing their ways towards us, in which I instantly realized were the two kinds of pterosaurs rushing towards us. I quickly ushered Spaz ahead as her companions untangled themselves from each other and began haul tail as well, my friends and sister just right behind me. Soon enough, the flock of cynorphamphus and ardeadactylus came scrabbling through as we were forced to delve deeper into the cavern. We all rushed into a large cove as we all skidded down the slope. I quickly handed the eggs I was holding to Twine and Fray as I vaulted off the slope into the small pool of water and began scrabbling up another slope as I began to scout out a way for us to escape. I perked up as I noticed a large hole in the wall of the cove that was too narrow for the pterosaurs to crawl through.

"C'mon, up here!" I trilled to the others as I clawed up the stalagmites dotting the higher parts of cove.

I peered through the hole as I saw that it led into a briar patch down a steep slope that led into a large cleft. Beyond that was barren fields of bare trees and dead vegetation, small cracks that were once streams and brooks. I motioned for my friends and sister to come up where I was as I first saw Zino and Twine hobble out, followed by Fray. Nambi and Roxy stopped, both eyeing me in regard.

"Wayward, what about those gallimimus?" Roxy pressed.

"Are we gonna help them?" Nambi added.

I frowned, "Well, we can't just leave them to become pterosaur snacks!"

The amargasaurus and pachycephalosaurus both sighed collectively as I helped the two females out and began motioning for the three gallimimus to follow. Ozzy, in which the one I identified as the one with deep amber eyes, gave me a distasteful glower as he muttered something in mixedtooth, much too heavy in dialect for me to pick up on. Then Strut came up, following his companion, giving an uncertain look with his golden orbs as he exited through the hole. And finally, the smaller and younger gallimimus, giving me a timid smile as I returned it, scrabbling down the slope towards the others. Just as the others began traveling through the briars. I glanced over my shoulder as I saw a few stray adreadactylus trying to clamber through the hole, but to not much avail. I continued skidding down the slope with Ozzy, Strut, and Spaz. I then was met with briars as I had to be quick to maneuver around as many and as effectively as I could. Soon as we waded out of the briars, we had to leap across the cleft on the other side of it. I felt my muscles and lungs begin burning as I suddenly heard a squeal of disdain. Ozzy and Strut immediately whipped around to gasp, causing me to screw around as well. There, Spaz was clinging by a single set of fore claws to the ledge of the cleft's edge, fear marked clearly in her yellow eyes.

"Oh, Ozzy, our little niece is in danger!" Strut fretted.

Ozzy glared at his brother, "Then go and help her!"

"Already on it, Eggheads," I remarked, sauntering towards the Gallimimus youngling.

She began hyperventilating as I approached her, in which I wrapped my forelimbs around her shoulders and grabbed a mouthful of her quills on her neck and hoisted her up, but with a bit of difficulty. She whimpered as I heard her scraping her fore claws deeply into the ledge, her hind claws working against the wall of the cleft's edge. I felt something wrap around my torso as I was hefted up. Glancing around, I gasped as I saw Ozzy fighting to heave me and Spaz, Strut soon latching around his brother as well. Ozzy gritted his beak madly as he growled under his breath.

"Strut, _pull,_ you incompetent brother of mine!" the beige gallimimus ordered harshly.

"I-I _am_ , Ozzy!" his brother whined.

Soon enough, the three of us managed to haul ourselves and Spaz up onto the ridge properly. We all panted laboriously, glancing at each other with tired orbs of orange, amber, yellow, and brown-and-green.

Spaz shot me a look full of the most gratitude I had ever seen before. The pale beige gallimimus grimaced with relief as she clasped her long-fingered forepaws on the sides of my forelimbs, her small wings swaying from the movement.

"Th-Thank you..." Spaz managed, quivering still. "Thank y-you... so m-m-uch..."

I blinked before smiling, resting my own forepaws on her forelimbs in a comforting gesture, "No problem. I couldn't leave you hanging."

The skittish ornithomimosaur simply gave a halfhearted laugh before her another voice was heard. We pivoted our heads to face the two deep beige quilled ornithomimid theropods, their orange and amber eyes filled with different emotions than each other. Strut gave a small smile while Ozzy grimaced at me with some contempt yet some relief. I observed the two closely before I heard Nambi calling my name. I turned around to face the lavender Amargasaurus youngling, who's cobalt eyes flashed at us four theropods. She observed Ozzy, Strut, and Spaz in a scrutinized fashion before slowly approaching the youngest and smallest out of the Gallimimus. Spaz ducked her head timidly at the watchful Amargasaurus.

"... Come on, Wayward," my sister ordered. "Let's keep going before those pterosaurs gain on us."

With that, I stood up at the sauropod, giving her an uncertain and inquiring look before simply nodding and following the saurischian.

She glanced over her shoulder, "You three, come too if you're planning on getting away."

Ozzy simply stood and shook his quill down out promptly, sticking his beaked snout into the air in indignation. Strut ducked his head at his brother and sheepishly began following Nambi and me. Spaz followed suit. Reluctantly, the Gallimimus began following as well. Soon we caught up with the other four.

Roxy was the first to approach me, "Wayward, what the heck were you doing back there? Why did you take so long to catch up with us?"

Before I could reply, Spaz suddenly stepped in, "Th-They saved me when I slipped on that ledge over by that cl-cleft! I owe them my life!"

Ozzy gave his niece a look of scorn, "Now, Spaz, don't go saying such drastic things. Even if the hybrid _did_ save your life, you don't need to go immediately trusting and clinging to them like a gullible ankylosaurian hatchling."

Strut nervously rubbed his two long-fingered paws together, "W-Well, Ozzy... even after Spaz stole that egg and helped us... that Oviraptorosaur-Troodont still put, well... _their_ trust into Spaz and even helped her..."

Ozzy's amber eyes flashed, "Oh, Strut, my incompetent brother of mine, you can't _possibly_ be as foolish as our niece, now?" He pinched the bridge of his snout with two long claws, "Oh, what am I going to do with you two?"

"Uh... guys... we should probably cut to the chase and well... _run_!" Zino piped in, his bronze quills suddenly frizzing on ends.

We all screwed our heads to the sounds of the screeches from the Cycnorhamphus and Ardeadactylus, whose beaks were parted in livid, toothed scowls. The small flock began closing in on us as we were all forced to begin running like Zino had advised us to. The eight of us began heading towards the bare trees and dead vegetation, dodging the occasional crack of a dried up stream. The angry wingtongue of the pterosaurs continued to fill the air as we rushed on through the night. That was when I heard a distressed shouts and screams slice through the already tense air. Glancing over to Fray and Twine, I gasped as the two were now being assaulted by two Cycnorhamphus, the two trying to peck at their eyes. I cawed to Roxy, Nambi, and Zino as we launched at the two agitated pterosaurs, Nambi and I colliding with a the taupe and white bellied female, Roxy and Zino coming into contact with the orange tipped, taupe, and white male. The force caused the pair of pterosaurs to collide to the ground, just as three Ardeadactylus came swooping in, their silver fuzzy hair-like downs bristling, their long limbs outstretched and small fore claws curved with malice. I gaped as a small flash of lightning erupted, causing their needle-like teeth to glint and mingle with the reflecting raindrops of the rainstorm. A rumble of thunder intermingled with their screeches and shrieks. I felt my cerulean and indigo down stand on ends as I felt the taupe and white female Cycnorhamphus writhe under us, spitting in furious wintongue, fleshy, membranous wings flapped in a vain attempt to buck both of us off. Quickly, Nambi, Roxy, Zino, and I leaped off of the two Gallodactylid pterosaurs, slightly dragging them with us as we all fell towards a large crevice within the cracks of the barren landscape. I noticed Fray and Twine slide into the crevice as well, fighting to juggle the Dryosaurus eggs in their grips. Roxy also fumbled her egg I had handed her earlier. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed some of the Ardeadactylus soar upward with the other remaining Cycnorhamphus, the two with me and my friends and sister still wriggling near us. I gawked as I saw the three Ardeadactylus that had tried to dive at us also glide up, soon spurring loose rocks with the tip of their wings, which caused a chain reaction with the rocks and caused an avalanche of rocks.

We all screamed in horror as we clashed with the landslide, Fray, Twine, and Roxy desperately clutching their eggs. I leaped off of the female Cycnorhamphus and clung to Nambi's sailed neck, her forelimbs and neck wrapping around me as we plummeted further down into the crevice. I briefly noticed one of the Cycnorhamphus who had been nearby the other pterosaurs that had started the landslide, screeching and gaping in horror as tears flashed in his yellow orbs with another flash of lightning. I braced myself and tightened my grip on Nambi, brushing against her violet sail. Not too far away, the three Gallimimus were floundering and flailing in a manic, their beige downs on ends. I flashed them a brief look of empathy as we continued to plunge down the crevice. I glanced to Roxy, who was just as frightened as I was, and reached out a fumbling navy blue forepaw for the Pachycephalosaurus youngling. Her fuchsia eyes gleamed with surprise as she reached out her dull-clawed forepaw, one forelimb tucking the Dryosaurus egg close to her light russet quills lining her chest. Our paws met as Zino, Twine, and Fray huddled around us as well, all locking paws and limbs together as we braced for impact. The male and female taupe and white Cycnorhamphus were too disoriented to try and fly away, the currents of wind buffeting them from a decent takeoff. The twelve of us archosaurs suddenly came into full contact with the rocks and were barraged by them, almost burying us in the rubble. We collided with an uneven, stony slope, all skidding down it as we were now buried by the landslide. We were shoved into a still moving stream. I shot open my bicolored eyes as my teal snout broke the surface, the serrated muzzle parting to drink in musty air. The other writhed around me, trying to move around the debris of the rocks and water. We all managed to recover, getting to our paws. I stared up at the top of the tall crevice to see the Ardeadactylus and Cycnorhamphus circling us in a death glide, the occasional caw and crow emitting from the flock. The two Cycnorhamphus had been buried completely. I stared down sadly as I saw the two pterosaurs were badly mangled and crushed, subtly reminding me of how Mama looked after Opaque, Slant, and Incisor had mortally wounded her back at the Great Earthquake event.

They were dead.

" _Dead..._ " I whispered softly.

I sighed, the smell of blood filling the crevice. I turned to the others, shaking my head at them as they all gave somber and sullen looks. Ozzy helped his brother up as a brief flash of concern crossed his amber gaze before he simply hissed as me in heavy mixedtooth dialect before taking off. Strut reluctantly followed, slowly yanking his niece, Spaz, with him. She waved goodbye as she implied that she had to go and couldn't say otherwise. I watched as the pterosaurs continued to circle above us, still sending down waves of dread. I shot a glance over to Twine, who was now fumbling in the still stream, water splashing about from the frantic movement. Something shifted in the air. I gradually approached the magenta Dryosaurus youngling, her scarlet quills on ends. Her beaked snout was parted into a gape, fresh tears gathering in her amber eyes. I titled my head. I felt funny just the way the distressed Dryosaurus acted. Suddenly, she began sobbing.

"Th... the... egg... egg... e-egg... i-is-is..." Twine sputtered pitifully. " _It's_...!" The ornithopod hunched over and let out another weep of heartache.

The others slowly strode over to the distraught Dryosaurus, Nambi and Fray coming to my right, Zino and Roxy to my left. My heart jolted when the dryosauroid ornithopod let out a heart-wrenching shriek of despair, hugging herself with her forelimbs. We all stared down at where Twine was hunched over to see a gruesome display. A Dryosaurus egg. Smashed in and some of the yolk and blood spilling out, a small curled figure within the yellow-orange and reddish mess. I felt bile rise in my throat. I heard Zino gasp. Nambi wrapped her tail around my shoulders, tensing. I glanced sadly at the Amargasaurus as her eyes were hollow and dim. I glanced over to Roxy, who now clutched onto me, her domed head buried in my neck. I wrapped a forelimb around her neck, pulling her close. Fray softly approached the anguished Dryosaurus, wrapping her long peachy quilled forelimbs around the magenta youngling. Twine immediately clung to the Thescelosaurus, her forelimbs clutching around the peachy and orange ornithischian's longish neck. Zino slowly cleaned up the mess, wading into the shallows where sand was and began digging a grave for the now dead unborn hatchling. Sliding the remains in, he stuck a small rock up and scratched a long line down the rock, then two diagonal ones from either side. This was usually the dinosaurs' way of making a tombstone, two diagonals meant a dead hatchling, one meant a youngling or juvenile, three meant and adolescent, just the one line was for adults, and four diagonals were for elders. He then carved a small notch down one of the diagonals, which implemented an unborn hatchling that was dead.

We all stood in vigil as soon Twine's sobs quelled into small hiccups and snivels. Soon enough, we all had to begin on our way once more. The night was nearing its end. Fray suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. We all glanced over to the adolescent ornihopod. Her gaze was spacey and glazed.

"Wh... What's wrong, Fray?" I managed to ask.

Fray bowed her head and small droplets fell from her quilled cheeks.

"I... I lost... it..." the Thescelosaurus's voice was barely above a whispering.

I caught on almost immediately.

Twine bowed her head, "I... It's o-okay... F-Fray..."

Zino approached the ornithopod and wrapped a supportive forelimb around her, in which she sunk into.

Slowly, we all began marching onward, the pterosaurs above still circling. We had to keep a close eye and ear on the flying reptiles. Roxy had handed the remaining egg over to Twine, who readily clutched the object close to her scaled chest. Fray and Zino remained by her sides. I led with Nambi beside me, Roxy just behind us and in front of the Therizinosaurus, Thescelosaurus, and Dryosaurus. I cocked my head to the side, still seeing the Ardeadactylus and remaining Cycnorhamphus up above. I narrowed my bicolored eyes, continuing on. As we trudged through the motionless stream, something caught my eye. I strayed from the other five, my gait faltering as I approached the strange object. I crouched in the shallow water as I reached out a curious navy blue forepaw, eyes transfixed on it. I wrapped my claws around the oval object. My eyes glinted, observing the strange article as I concluded of what it was.

"Fray..." I turned to the Thescelosaurus, who perked up. "I think I found your egg."

The ornithopod gaped, her and her two companions coming over, along with Nambi and Roxy. They all surveyed the egg. Fray and Twine smiled at me collectively. I stared up into the dark skies where the outlines of the pterosaurs were still evident.

I flashed my friends and sister all a look, "We should keep going if we want to _keep_ these eggs."

"R-Right!" Zino nodded.

"Let's go then...!" Roxy motioned to us.

We took off as fast as we could. I briefly glanced at Twine's egg, then mine, but shook my head.

 _No... Stop thinking that. It_ is _it._

* * *

The rain had stopped. The ground was soggy and moist. Puddles littered the land.

The six of us managed to get back into the East Great Wall from the Dying Lands. We were back home. Quickly yet certain, we all scrambled over to Twine's nest. As Twine nestled her egg back into the nest of eight eggs, Roona and Mix and all her siblings and cousins and aunt still sound asleep. As I moved to set the other egg in. I stopped dead in my tracks. I took a better look at the egg.

"I... It's not..." I muttered in horror. "It's not... _it..._ This isn't a Dryosaurus egg... I... I-I was wrong... It's... a _theropod_ 's egg..."

The others all gawked at me.

" _What..._!?" Nambi gaped at me.

Roxy flashed me a look of shock, "H... How... did you mess this one up, Wayward...!?"

Fray frowned, "I... I was sure... that it was a Dryosaurus egg too..."

Twine shuddered, "I... It... It can't... be..."

Zino bristled, "How... how...?"

I took a deep breath, "Guys... let's just go somewhere private... We need to keep a close eye on this egg."

* * *

We made makeshift nest out of twigs, tendrils, and flowers from a dip in the ground on the Lookout. I set the egg gently down in the nest. The six of us were gathered around the nest, uncertain eyes locked onto the oval object. I began to pace in impatience and slight anxiety.

"What could it possibly be?" I inquired. "It could be _anything..._ From a Megalosaurus... or a Ceratosaurus... or a Carnotaurus..."

Roxy chipped in, "Or a Crylophosaurus... or a Coelophysis... or a Herrerasaurus..."

Zino gulped, "Or a Siats... or a Dilong... or a Guanlong..."

Fray added, "Or a Utaraptor... or a Rugops... or a Gorgosaurus..."

Twine shivered, "O-Or a Mapusaurus... or a Albertosaurus... o-or... a _Suchomimus..._ "

Nambi chimed in, "Or even a Tryannotitan... or a Allosaurus... or even a Torvosaurus..."

"Well... we could raise it not to be so vicious..." I offered.

"Or even give it to Miss Monsoon," Fray added.

"No way! We are _not_ keeping it!" Zino crowed. "A _theropod_? Get real! The shape of it isn't Maniraptoran... so that rules out Deinonychosaurs such as Dromaeosaurs and Troodontids... it couldn't be a Therizinosaur egg either... or even an Orntithomimosaur... It _has_ to be some carnosaur or ceratosaur or tyrannosaur or carcharodontosaur... or even a megalosauroid!"

Twine nodded.

Nambi sighed, "Well, we can't just abandon or crush it... So we'll just have to see and wait what it is..."

We all stared down at the strange egg, its mystery shrouding our current thoughts. That was when, the quietest yet most noticeable warble emitted from the egg.

 _P... Peck! C... curack... c-cra...crack-k-k... Peck... peck... p-peck... Warble! Warble! TRIIIILL!_

 _We all **jumped.**_

A small gray snout poked out of the white shell, parted in small chirping gape, small teeth evident. A fuzzy blackish tail poked out. Two, three-clawed forepaws stuck out, silver in color. We all leaned forward, gazing upon the sight. Soon, a head poked out, two curious lavender eyes scanning the area. Soon, the small creature erupted from its eggshell prison and waddled around awkwardly, giving off small twitters and tweets and trills and warbles. It was covered in black pinfeathers and its hindlimbs were silver. A silver band was splotched on its underside, chest, and underneath its tail. I leaned closer, my teal beaked snout coming into contact with its slender, yet blunt muzzle. It quirked and sniffled, blinking. It lavender eyes glinted. Horror rose within me.

 _Her feathers are so dark that you'd never see her coming in the dark. Her purple eyes pierce into those souls and wants to rip them out and devour them, filled with malice and lust._

A bump-like crest lined his snout. He blinked those... those... _eyes... again..._

Blood tainted his baby teeth and snout, his pupils slitted.

"No... no... Kill... kill it..." I hissed, backing away in horror, feathers bristling.

 _Opaque spawn._


End file.
